Ball to the Head
by Fidelis Scriptor
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is taking his nephew Frodo to his soccer game, the Erebor Eagles against the Mirkwood Elves! Along the way he sees some old faces, and a new, mysterious one. Can Bilbo keep his blushing on the down low around Fili and Kili's too serious uncle? And what do Dis and Prim have up their sleeve?Two-shot. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I have been feeling bad that I haven't posted anything and decided that maybe this little one shot would be nice. At least until I can post the next chapter of Red Coat. I might consider turning this into a multichapter if enough people want it to be. Please enjoy! Oh, and this is a Modern AU.

* * *

"Oi! That's a penalty ref!"

"What! That's nothing but stupid lie, Lobelia!"

Bilbo smiled as he watched his cousin go at it with another soccer mom. Somedays he wondered why she hadn't been arrested for assault yet. He knew the answer though. It was because she was partly a Baggins, and that gave her a very respectable name.

"Uncle Bilbo! Come on, we have to hurry if we're going to get to the game in time!"

Looking down at the crystal blue eyes of his nephew, Bilbo smiled at the adorable pout on Frodo's face. "Of course. Why don't you go over and ask Fili and Kili's mom to come help me get the snacks out of the trunk of the car?"

Nodding, Frodo immediately set off in a run to go find Dis Durin, the head soccer mom of the Warriors, a mighty name for a team of 8-9 year olds. She was a fierce lady, one who had immediately taken Bilbo in when he had agreed to be Frodo's 'soccer mom'. Shaking his head, he remembered how Primula had practically begged him to do this for her, citing a busy work schedule. He didn't really mind however, enjoying the time he spent with his nephew. With his new job at the history museum, he rarely got to spend time with family. Part of him was glad that he didn't have to spend all of his free time with the families of the Shire neighborhood. Sighing, he reached into his trunk, struggling with the heavy cooler filled with drinks for the boys.

"Do you need some help with that?"

That deep, slightly amused voice was definitely not the voice of Dis. But it did send shivers down Bilbo's spine. Turning, he stared open mouthed at the tall broad man in front of him. He had long black hair that was streaked with white, but that only made him seem even more ruggedly handsome. He wore a dark expensive looking suit, which stood out against the deep green grass of the fields. He had a cropped beard that had a few beads in it, like the ones holding his braids in his ebony hair. _Must be a family thing, as Dis and the boys have them as well._ His deep blue shirt contrasted nicely with his lightly tanned skin and his crystal blue eyes, which were staring into Bilbo's own green ones. Bilbo had never seen such a handsome man and was immediately entranced. So much so that-

"-at home sick."

Bilbo shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized that the handsome man in front of him had been speaking. To him. "I beg your pardon?"

A smirk graced the former's lips and he said, "I said that I'm Thorin and Dis called me to bring the boys to the game. She's at home sick."

"Oh. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Bilbo," Bilbo stuttered. He could feel the man's stare and he tried to not pay attention to the stare on his probably flaming face.

"Likewise. Now, allow me to help," he said smoothly. He reached into the back of the car and pulled out the cooler as if it was a feather. Picking his jaw up from the ground -after all that thing weighed as much as his great aunt Gertrude- Bilbo grabbed the bag of goodie bags he was gonna give to the kids. He had spent all night long making them and he couldn't wait to see the expressions on Kili and Fili's faces when they saw the miniature leather dragons he had Bofur create. Something told him that they would appreciate them as much as Frodo appreciated the ones he had.

"What are those for?"

"It's the last game of the season. Dis asked me to make the goodie bags and she was gonna make her 'too serious for his own good' brother host the party at his house," Bilbo replied, chuckling lightly.

Beside him, Thorin was smirking as they walked towards field E. "Is that so? Do you know what this brother of hers does?"

"Haven't the faintest idea. But must be pretty hard if he's always so serious," Bilbo said naively, too busy checking his satchel for Frodo's sunscreen. "Still, the guy should find some time to enjoy life."

"I'll try it some time," Thorin said sarcastically, enjoying it when Bilbo came to a sudden stop beside him. The smaller man stared at him in shock and embarrassment before two little bodies came flying and clinging to the legs of Thorin.

"Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin!" came the chants of Fili and Kili. They were wearing their navy blue soccer jerseys, their long hair braided back in order not to get in the way when they play. Kili detached himself from his uncle's legs in order to throw his arms around Bilbo's still form. The quiet man barely had time to avoid falling, laughing quietly as the energetic Kili chatted animatedly about his new toy arch that his Uncle Thorin got him.

"Uncle Bilbo! The Mirkwood Elves are here and I said hi to Legolas!" Frodo screamed gleefully before imitating Kili's action and jumping on his uncle. This time Bilbo did fall, landing painfully on his rear end.

"Kili, Frodo, would you two mind getting off?" Bilbo asked kindly, but he leveled them both with a stern look that sent them scrambling off. Looking up, he sees that Thorin is having a difficult time preventing Fili from attempting to climb onto his shoulders.

Pulling the golden-haired child off him, Thorin gently set Fili down next to his grinning brother before the two grabbed onto the cooler and pulled (struggled) it over to the benches where the other teammates were. He reached down and helped Bilbo up. Then he watched in amusement as Bilbo fussed over Frodo, lathering the boy up with enough sunscreen to probably cover the entire team.

"Now remember, if you feel like it's too hot or if something hurts-"

"Tell Coach Beorn or face Mommy's wrath," Frodo finished glumly, fidgeting as he was his teammates beginning to run drills. He wanted to be playing, not having sunscreen put on him.

Bilbo chuckled softly before planting a kiss on Frodo's forehead. "Alright, alright. No one's gonna say that I don't know when I'm a bother. Go on."

Frodo took off like a rocket, quickly grabbing his ball and kicking it to Kili. Wiping his hands on his handkerchief, Bilbo glanced up when he heard a deep chuckle. Thorin had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, showing off hairy and toned arms that looked like they could take on even Ori's boyfriend Dwalin. And Dwalin was covered in tattoos! Trying to remember that it wasn't proper to drool, Bilbo cleared his throat and said, "Are you staying to watch the game?"

"Sure. Want to sit with me?" Thorin said with a smirk. If Dis had been there, she would have recognized the mischief in the grin, the very mischief her sons inherited and squealed with joy.

Bilbo blushed at the words. Thorin obviously wasn't asking out of etiquette; and Bilbo didn't think he minded. Of course, he had long since known that he felt more incline towards his own gender than the fairer, and Thorin was someone who definitely deserved to be admired. As they walked to the bleachers, Bilbo couldn't help but be in awe of the way Thorin walked. He strolled as if he had not a care in the world and yet managed to look as if he could beat someone up in a moment's notice.

Once they sat down, Bilbo noticed a dark haired man coming towards them. Smiling at Elrond, he moved to stand up. Only to be stopped when Thorin put his hand on his knee quite firmly. Glancing at his now hardened expression, Bilbo just shrugged (_squealed on the inside_) and waved at the approaching slender man.

Elrond watched curiously at the scene before him. _Now what is Thorin Durin doing with Bilbo? This out to be interesting. I wonder if Primula and Dis had anything to do with this. _"Good afternoon, Bilbo. I see that your boy is playing against Legolas."

"Frodo said he saw him. I thought that Legolas was gonna quit?"

"He was, but my brother decided it would be best for the boy to stay in one more year." His eyes slid over to Thorin, acknowledging the man with a deep nod. "Mr. Durin, it's been quite some time."

"Yes, well, I didn't know _Thandruil's_ son played on the Mirkwood Elves," Thorin said stonily, his eyes hardening.

Ignoring Bilbo's questioning stare at him, Elrond pretended to agree with the larger man. "I didn't know that your nephews played either. Today is filled with surprises isn't it, Mr. Durin?"

Feeling awkward in the suddenly tense atmosphere, Bilbo looked over Elrond's shoulder and said, "I think Celebrían is calling for you, Elrond. Maybe we can catch up later at the museum. You have an exhibit coming up don't you?"

"Oh, I see Celebrían now. Yes, I believe I shall see you Monday at the museum, Bilbo." With one last handshake -Bilbo swore he heard a subtle growl from Thorin- Elrond left to go sit beside his wife farther down the bleachers.

"How do you know Elrond?" Thorin asked, not noticing that his hand was still on Bilbo's knee. Of course the smaller man noticed and tried to calm down his furiously beating heart as he began to reminisce.

"Well, last year Legolas and Frodo were on the same team and I would offer to carpool when Celebrían, Elrond's wife, couldn't do it. That's how I got into this really. I've been helping Beorn with the Erebor Eagles since Frodo joined, and last year Primula asked me to take him to his games and practices. I told her this year that I wouldn't be able to do it often as I'm having to work more hours at Rivendell Museum than I have before as the new curator. But she roped me into it eventually."

"I see," was all Thorin said and Bilbo was suddenly nervous that he babbled once more.

Thorin must have seen that nervousness because he immediately began to reassure the man. "It's just I'm not used to sharing much about myself. Dis was right when she said I was too serious."

"Ah, about that. See, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't," Thorin said with a laugh, the mischievous smirk back. "But," he drawled, "you could make it up to me."

Bilbo nodded eagerly, glad to do anything to improve his opinion to the other man.

"You'll come see a movie with me."

Blinking for several moments, Bilbo finally realized that Thorin was serious and turned beet red. _Did this really just happen? What do I say?_

"Well, I-I well, I-okay." Bilbo finally said and Thorin visibly relaxed.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven thirty. I just have to take the boys home to Dis and check on her after the game."

All Bilbo did was nod dumbly and pretend to pay attention as Thorin continued talking, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So i decided to add a second part to Ball to the Head cause I feel bad still. I'll be posting more one shots. Now on with the show!

**Warning: **mpreg mentions, don't like don't read, but please don't flame.

* * *

"Go, Frodo, go! You can do it!" Bilbo cheered, watching Frodo pass the ball to Kili. He was so absorbed in the game that he didn't notice he had grabbed Thorin's hand in his excitement. Of course the taller man didn't say anything about it and only just managed to stifle a grin at the look that Elrond passed them from their spot in the front row of bleachers. He struggled to not just grab the small honey-brown haired man beside him and hide him from the lustful stares of some of the adult soccer players that were warming up on the sidelines.

_What are you thinking, Durin? You just met the guy!_ But it wasn't the first time that Thorin had seen Bilbo Baggins. Many times he had dropped Dis and the boys off at soccer practice. He had caught sight of the slight man on several occasions, but this was the first time he had actually spoken to him.

Dis was right when she described him as "too serious for his own good". He was the CEO of a major cooperation and had probably taken only 4 days off in the last two years. Lately he had started letting his coworker Balin handle a lot of the matters, allowing him to spend time with his beloved if mischievous nephews. Plus, more time off meant that he could finally take up his chance of asking out Bilbo.

"Goal! Yes! Good job, Fili!" Bilbo cheered, whistling and clapping. He turned and looked at Thorin in amusement. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything about the game. Dis tells me that you're very vocal about things like this. A former player yourself?"

"I'm sure I'm not as vocal as you seem to be, Bilbo," Thorin said, his voice very flirtatious and he smirked at the deep blush in Bilbo's cheeks. "To answer your question, yes, I did play when I was younger. I still play recreational when I can."

"I'd love to see you play one day," Bilbo said absently, his attention back on the field where Kili was trying to pass the ball to Frodo through Legolas.

Thorin was thrilled at the thought of Bilbo cheering him on during one of his own game. He was lost in thoughts about scoring the winning goal and sweeping the smaller man into a kiss when half time was called. Grabbing Bilbo's hand, Thorin ignored his stuttering protests and walked over to where the Warriors were conversing with Coach Beorn. He was yelling excitedly and waving his arms around, which was a good sign that he was happy.

"Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Bilbo! Did you see Fili score? Did you see?" Frodo said animatedly.

Bilbo laughed quietly, aware of his hand still in Thorin's. "Yes, I did. Did you hear me cheering?"

While Bilbo indulged his nephew, Thorin found himself with an armful of excited 9 year olds. Fili was yelling in his ear about scoring a goal while Kili was turning his head slowly, looking at Bilbo then at his uncle. Thorin wasn't afraid to admit that the calculating look in Kili's nine year old eyes made him a teeny bit scared.

"Is Mr. Boggins going to be our new Auntie?" Kili asked in a loud voice, blinking his baby Jesus eyes in an adorable way.

_Why that conniving little-_"What? I-I?" Speechless, Thorin glanced over at Bilbo, hoping that he hadn't heard what his nephews had said. By the badly hidden laughter, he had heard. So had Frodo and Fili, who immediately began asking questions at Thorin, who was blushing furiously and stuttering.

"Boys! Half time's over!" Coach Beorn shouted.

Fili and Kili dropped out of Thorin's arms and Beorn walked over and grabbed Frodo from Bilbo's arms, giving the smaller man a wink. "Good to see you again, Bilbo!"

"Good to see you too, Beorn. Primula's been saying that a good friend of hers is single if you're interested," Bilbo teased, unaware of the fuming Thorin beside him.

Beorn roared with laughter and headed back toward the field, carrying the squealing Frodo. Smiling at the sight, Bilbo turned back to see the angry look on Thorin's face before it disappeared under an indifferent mask. Reaching over, Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He really liked Thorin, seeing him occasionally when he would drop off Dis and the boys.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

Thorin laughed and threw his arm around Bilbo's shoulders (much to the smaller man's delight). "First we have to deal with the party my sister agreed to at my house."

"A backyard filled with 9 year olds? What could go wrong?" Bilbo quipped.

* * *

"Uncle Thorin! Gimli hit me with a hot dog!" Kili screamed.

The backyard of Thorin's three story house (castle in Frodo's opinion) was filled with the Erebor Eagles and their parents. Primula had shown up and so had Dis, who miraculously recovered from her 'cold'. Both women were excited to hear that Thorin was taking Bilbo out and observed-stalked-the two at the party.

"Bilbo! Have you see my purse anywhere?" Primula said, noticing the way Bilbo started. He had been staring at Thorin where he was talking to one of the soccer dads. The taller man had changed from his suit to a nice collar shirt and pants. Somehow, the shirt showed off his toned muscles and it caused Bilbo and most of the soccer moms to drool in their glasses.

"Uh, no I haven't. I'll go inside and look though," he said, blushing at the knowing look his cousin and Dis were giving him. _Those two are scary together!_

Out of the corner of his eye Thorin could see Bilbo heading in his house and excused himself from Luthir's talks about business. Following him, Thorin watched as Bilbo searched for Primula's purse. He admired the view from behind before saying, "You still want to go on a date with me?"

Startled, Bilbo turned and raised an eyebrow at the smirking Thorin. "If you think your nephews are gonna scare me off, you're so wrong."

Walking over to him, Thorin placed his hands on both sides of Bilbo, making the small man lean back into the granite counter. Instinctively, Bilbo placed his hands on Thorin's chest and he blushed, peaking up at Thorin through his eyelashes. Looking down at the auburn-haired man, Thorin said, "I wish I had had the guts to ask you out earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"We're both adults Bilbo. I like you, and you like me."

"A little confident, aren't we?" Bilbo said sweetly, his fingers dancing along Thorin's arms. He raised an eyebrow at the growl that Thorin let out. "I do like you, Thorin. But right now there's a backyard filled with 9 year olds so we can't exactly go on a date right now." He pressed his fingers to Thorin's advancing lips. "Or do anything else."

"See, this is why I love my sister," Thorin said conversationally. He moves his hands from the counter to Bilbo's hips, pulling the blushing man closer. "She's really intuitive, especially as to when the party should end."

Confusion turned to delight when Bilbo heard the sound of all the kids and their parents leaving through the front door. Turning back to Thorin, Bilbo laughed quietly before pulling on Thorin's braids down towards his face, towards his awaiting lips-

"Well, we'll just be leaving."

Jumping back into the counter, Bilbo squeaked in fear (though he'll never admit it). Thorin turned around and covered Bilbo in order to protect him. Primula and Dis stood at the doorway, both giggling. At least until they saw Thorin's glare. Waving slightly, Primula showed Bilbo her purse before darting away. Dis snorted and said, "Don't stay out too long you two. Thorin, you have a meeting in the morning."

With that said, she left. Thorin groaned and buried his face in Bilbo's shoulder. The small man laughed-giggled-at the sensation of Thorin's beard on his neck. The hair scratched his neck, and Bilbo knew he was gonna have some beard burn. Not that he minded. Thorin kissed his neck, enjoying the shiver that ran through Bilbo's body.

"If you keep this up we're not going to get to the movie theatre in time," Bilbo gasped.

"Who said anything about a movie theatre?"

"Where are we going to watch the movie then?"

"Two words: home theatre."

* * *

After getting a large crystal bowl full of popcorn, Bilbo sat down in the comfy second row of love seat in the dark room. Thorin's home theatre had soft carpet and deep blue wallpaper. Several rows of custom love seats with recliners at the end were upholstered in faux silk and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at the soda stains that Fili and Kili had probably left on the expensive seats.

He looked over at where Thorin was selecting a movie to watch. "I think you're the only person I know who has a popcorn machine in their home theatre."

Thorin raised an eyebrow."

"Okay, only person I know who owns a popcorn machine."

The other eyebrow rose to join eyebrow already raised.

"Okay, okay! Only person I know with a home theatre."

Chuckling, Thorin turned the TV on and went over to sit beside Bilbo. He moved the popcorn bowl over to the recliner and wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist before pulling him down on top of him. After a few seconds of adjusting, the small man sighed contently from his place in front of Thorin as the movie began. It was a new movie that Bilbo hadn't seen yet and he wasn't sure that it was out on DVD yet.

"An old friend of mine's a movie producer. Now, Dwalin's running a security business but sometimes I use his services for some events my company produces," Thorin explained.

"Oh," Bilbo said, feeling slightly unworthy of Thorin. He was a museum curator, and this was one of the richest man in the entire city. _How is it that he is interested in me?_

Feeling the tension in Bilbo's shoulders, Thorin tightened his grip on his waist and murmured into his neck, "Does my lifestyle bother you?"

"No, not at all. It's just..."

Thorin sat up on his elbow and turned Bilbo using his grip on his waist. He was surprised to see the downcast look on the younger man's face and he cupped his face, stroking his cheek. "Just?"

"It's just how can you like me? I'm nothing more than-"

Sitting up abruptly, Thorin pulled Bilbo up and stared into his hazel eyes. "Nothing more than absolutely wonderful. Bilbo, I've been gathering up the courage to ask you out all season long. I honestly didn't think you would want to go out with me, considering that most people think I'm an indifferent bastard."

"That's not true Thorin! You're nice, and funny," Bilbo protested. He hated the fear and vulnerability in those sapphire eyes. "And from what I've heard from Dis, you're loyal to your family, and I know you'll be loyal to me."

"My money doesn't bother you?"

"I'll be honest; it makes me a little uncomfortable. I'm not used to all this," Bilbo said, waving his hand around. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to give us a try. I've ogled you at too many of Frodo's games not to."

Thorin smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Bilbo's. Gasping, Bilbo gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Moaning softly, Thorin lowered Bilbo down to the couch, losing himself in the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Bilbo began pressing butterfly-like kisses on Thorin's neck. Growling softly, Thorin captured the smaller man's bruised lips once more, this time much more passionate in the way he kissed.

Breathing heavily, Bilbo buried his fingers in Thorin's hair. Pulling him closer, they both lost themselves in their own little world.

* * *

*Six Months Later*

* * *

"Go! Go, Frodo!" Bilbo cheered. He pushed his curls out of his forehead-when had they gotten so long?-and turned to look for Thorin. Not seeing him, the curator began to pout. Today was an important day, and he had hoped Thorin wouldn't be stuck in another meeting. Especially not for Frodo's 10th birthday.

"He should be here soon, Bilbo. I believe business has been booming for him in the last few months," Elrond said knowingly, smiling softly at the blush on Bilbo's cheeks. _He is too modest with himself; he can't see the change in Thorin that all those around him have seen. _Looking over at his wife Celebrian, Elrond knew that Bilbo was making the patriarch of the Durin line the strongest since the tragic downfall of Thorin's grandfather._  
_

Glancing around once more for his boyfriend, Bilbo sighed and tried to pay attention to the game. That is until suddenly everything went dark.

"Hey, beautiful, miss me?"

Laughing, Bilbo turned in Thorin's arms and reached up on his toes to kiss him. "I thought you said you weren't going to be working today. The boys were devastated that you might miss their party."

"I'm sorry, love. We had to have an emergency meeting about a certain customer and I couldn't miss it. But there is no way on earth that I would miss Frodo's birthday," Thorin said, holding Bilbo's hand as they walk down the bleachers to where the boys are celebrating their victory over the Bree Badgers.

"Auntie Bilbo, I scored a point! Do I get an extra cupcake?" Kili shouted.

"Well, we'll see how many your Uncle Bombur leaves after dessert to see how many you can have, okay?"

Thorin threw his arm around Bilbo's shoulders as they ushered the boys in the car, heading to Thorin and Bilbo's home in order to start Frodo's birthday party.

*****************Later that Evening********************

"Uncle Thorin, is Auntie Bilbo ever going to have babies?" Fili asked, digging in to his third cupcake.

They were all sitting in the backyard, surrounding the firepit in the rapidly cooling early August air. Bilbo was curled up against Thorin's side and Thorin had to pat Bilbo repeatedly on the back after he choked on the marshmallow he had been roasting. The company burst into laughter before noticing the serious face on the mentioned couple.

"Actually, Fili, we were going to wait until after the wedding," Bilbo said nonchalantly.

At that, everyone fell quiet. Dis and Primula immediately zoomed in on the gold engagement band on Bilbo's ring finger. Squealing with joy, they rushed over to admire the ring. It was a halo sapphire and diamond engagement ring set in 18k gold. The sapphire was surrounded by 13 diamonds. It was not as overly the top as Thorin would have prefered, but it fit Bilbo nicely. Everyone began congratulating the couple well into the night. Both Balin and Dwalin decided to do toasts for the engaged couple-adults with beer and children with juice. At last, with Frodo asleep on her shoulder, Primula was the final guest to leave.

Dropping down on the sofa, Bilba sighed tiredly. He adored his friends and family, but after entertaining them all afternoon long, he was exhausted. Thorin smiled down at his fiance-it felt good to say that word-and sat down next to him, playfully kissing up his torso to his neck. Giggling softly, Bilbo pulled Thorin up to kiss him passionately.

"I had thought that Kili would be the one to ask that question, not Fili."

"Don't let his angelic features fool you, that boy is as devious as his brother," Thorin drawled, pressing kisses to the junction between Bilbo's shoulder and neck.

"Do you really want to have children Thorin?"

"Yes, of course. A perfect mix of us, something that we created out of our love."

"Then perhaps we should start practicing."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

****************One Wedding and a Year Later*******************

* * *

"Can we come in?" Dis whispered. It was unlike her to be so quiet, but the occasion called for it. Beside her, Fili, Kili, and Frodo were all on their best behavior. Yet anyone could tell that they were about to burst with excitement.

"Yes of course. Bilbo's just resting right now," Thorin said hoarsely. He still had a few tears in his eyes.

"Hello boys. Come meet your new cousin," Bilbo said. He looked exhausted, his curls still covered in sweat from the labor. It had been an exhausting 12 hour labor and for a brief while it had seem as if neither Bilbo or the baby were going to make it. But in the end, Dr. Gandalf introduced Thorin to his new crying child.

In Bilbo's arms was a bundle of navy blue silk. Frodo, Fili, and Kili all cautiously climbed around Bilbo and looked down into the bundle. Amongst the silk was a pale baby with dark curly hair and pink lips. His eyes were closed, showing long thick eyelashes inherited from Bilbo, and crystal blue eyes inherited from Thorin. Around his chubby arm was a beaded bracelet of opal and sapphire. It was a present passed down through the Durin family, Dis noted with pride. Primula also noticed the glass flower bead that had to have been recently added.

"This is Thrain Durin, your new cousin," Bilbo whispered.

"He's so small. How did he make your tummy so big?" Frodo asked.

The adults in the room laughed and Bilbo said, "That's a question for when you're older."

"Can Thrain play soccer with us?"

"When he's older. For now, him and your Uncle Bilbo have to rest," Thorin said, ignoring the groans the children gave as their mothers led them out of the room. Bilbo leaned back against the hospital bed in exhaustion. Labor had taken more out of him than he wanted to admit.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Thorin said worriedly.

Pulling his husband to lay next to him on the bed, Bilbo wiggled into Thorin's arms with Thrain in between them. He pressed a kiss to Thorin's lips and slowly nodded. "Nothing's going to take me away from my family."

"And to think that I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for a 9 year old soccer team."

"Reigning champions, dear. And I think Prim and Dis would have ended up shoving us into a room together if their plan didn't work, don't you think?"

"You're right. You always are," Thorin whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his husband's lips. "I love you, Bilbo Durin."

"And I love you, Thorin Durin." Bilbo replied as he kissed his husband, happier now than he ever would have imagined.


End file.
